


A Night at the Ball

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Art Complement for The Prince's Night, Fan Art, Gen, Team Happily Ever After, The Losers Big Bang 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha's jewelry and potions for the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prince's Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957699) by [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf). 



> The necklace is strung with rose quartz, pearl, rose Swarovski crystal, and gold filigree beads. The pendent is carved shell. The earrings are Swarovski crystal, pearl and gold filigree beads on gold earwires. 
> 
> Photography by Matthew Woodyard, layout and concept by Cougars_Catnip.


End file.
